


Солнечный зайчик

by Ailuropoda_Aprica, fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, red head - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: "Из всех моментов близости с Пеппер Тони больше всего ценил те, что выпадали на утренние часы..."





	Солнечный зайчик

Из всех моментов близости с Пеппер Тони больше всего ценил те, что выпадали на утренние часы. В особенности на отдыхе: в шикарном гостиничном номере-люкс или маленьком, но уютном бунгало на пляже. Главное, чтобы в их спальне были окна, обращённые на восток.  
  
Пеппер никогда не спрашивала, на чём основан этот пунктик, и лишь указывала его в пожеланиях к бронированию. Тони же всякий раз, впервые входя в номер, непременно проверял эту деталь.  
  
В вилле на мальдивском пляже панорамные окна его полностью устроили, и он очень постарался проснуться, едва только начался рассвет. Убедившись, что Пеппер крепко спит, Тони немного отодвинулся от неё и очень легко провёл кончиками пальцев по её рыжим волосам.  
  
Он улыбался, слушая её размеренное дыхание, краем глаза следя за тем, как розовая полоска неба за окном сменяется оранжевой, затем — желтой, пока первые лучи показавшегося над горизонтом солнца не проникли в спальню сквозь стекло. В тот же миг рыжие волосы Пеппер заискрились, на её макушку упал солнечный зайчик, и Тони, не выдержав, его поцеловал. И замер, уловив едва слышное: «М-м-м».  
  
А потом очень тихо отстранился, не желая её будить, и стал расслабленно любоваться искрящимися в солнечном свете прядями волос, пока эти искорки не слились в ровный тёплый рыжий цвет.   
  
Тони очень любил рыжую Пеппер, но так разглядывать её волосы позволял себе только в утренние часы, время от времени протягивая руку и практически невесомо проводя по прядям. В этот раз он бы тоже сделал это незаметно, вот только в спальне имелись зеркала, и Пеппер открыла глаза в самый неподходящий момент.  
  
— Тони?  
  
На секунду Тони застыл. Затем всё же опустил занесённую руку на плечо Пеппер и улыбнулся её отражению в зеркале.  
  
— Доброе утро, родная.  
  
— Тони, что ты делаешь? — сонно моргая, спросила она.   
  
— Проверял, спишь ты или нет. Видишь ли, я проснулся рано, но тебя будить не хотел и…  
  
Вздохнув, Пеппер закрыла глаза и потерлась щекой о руку Тони на своём плече.  
  
— Я пока вставать точно не хочу, но если ты не ждёшь от меня участия — действуй. Мне будет приятно.  
  
— Мне тоже!  
  
От таких предложений Тони не отказывался и размеренный утренний секс с расслабленной, тёплой со сна Пеппер очень даже любил. Он осторожно собрал её длинные рыжие пряди, положил на подушку, чтобы случайно не дёрнуть одну из них, и принялся целовать шею, одновременно скользнув рукой под пижамную футболку. Лёжа на боку, Пеппер чуть подалась назад, давая Тони лучший доступ к груди, и развела бедра, когда он скользнул ладонью под резинку пижамных штанов.   
  
За годы отношений Тони отлично изучил её тело и знал, что в полусонном состоянии она любит оставлять футболку на себе, но ничего не имеет против, если её задрать и потереть пальцами соски. Что ей нравится, когда он медленно, круговыми движениями ласкает пальцами её клитор, доводя до разрядки, а после, прижав спиной к свой груди, берёт её сзади и двигается в том же неторопливом темпе.  
  
Тони нравилось слушать её тихие стоны и всхлипывания, ждать финального благодарного: «Тони…», а после отпускать себя, чтобы потом долго чувствовать приятную истому, жмурясь от уже совсем не утренних и назойливых солнечных лучей. Планировать новый день, обнимая доверчиво прильнувшую и сонно посапывающую Пеппер.  
  
И ждать следующего шанса полюбоваться искорками в рыжих волосах. 


End file.
